


Wet & Sexy

by orbiting_saturn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Facials, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Guys-night-in with Jensen and Jared is nice, but if Misha's honest, it's not really his thing. Until it really is. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet & Sexy

The sun is hanging low and orangey-red and it's real damned pretty with Misha's eyes all drink-woozy. He stumbles over to a pool chaise and falls into it, legs spread open around the leg rest and spine curved lazily into the dip. Misha lets out a long whoosh of breath and brings his beer up to his lips, nurses a long cool sip into his mouth and savors the taste.

Guys-night-in with Jensen and Jared is nice, but if Misha's honest, it's not really his thing. Beer and pizza, sports and video games, Jared's crass sense of humor and Jensen laughing at everything out of the kid's mouth. And they're funny and _fun_ , but Misha's at his best when he's performing for women. Women think he's clever and cute, his self-deprecating sense of humor gets lost on most guys. Jared likes it, which makes Jared a woman in Misha's mind, but Jensen doesn't get him and thinks he's weird.

He left the boys playing some kind of racing video game, _Gran Turismo 5_ or something, to meditate by the still pool, enjoy the LA warmth. It hasn't gotten quite _hot_ yet, but it's coming soon. Arching back in the lounge, Misha presses his bare feet into the concrete and gives a satisfied sigh.

"You skippin' out on us already, man?" Jared calls from the sliding glass door Misha left open when he slipped outside.

Misha cracks one eye open and smirks as Jared nudges the door further open to fit the bulk of his broad shoulders past it. Jensen's right on his heels, as usual. The two of them pad around the corner of the pool, closing in on Misha with matching mischievous smiles. "You're looking way too comfy there, Mish," Jared tells him with a wide, dimpled grin. "What do ya think, Jen?"

"Oh, yeah," Jensen answers, smile smaller and sneakier. "Way too comfy."

Misha squirms in the lounge, elbows his way up nervously as the bigger men move to flank him. Misha's clever, he sees exactly where this is going. He's just drunk enough that he's clumsier than usual, can't quite get himself into a sitting position fast enough to ward off the coming attack.

"No," Misha gets out as the beer bottle falls from his fingers with a clank. "Nonononono."

But Jared and Jensen already have their hands on him, each with a hand hooked under one of his knees, each with an arm around his biceps. It's ridiculously easy for them to hoist him up between them, both of them all bulk and Misha's got no weight to hold him down. He does manage to get a grip on the neck of Jared's t-shirt, but it does him little good, just stretches it down and low, reveals a patch of burnished skin and muscle. _Jesus_. Misha stops fighting. He needs the cold water dowse now anyway.

Jared and Jen make a big show of it, swinging Misha's slight weight in their arms, "One-two-three!" both of them chanting with smiles in their voices and Misha's flying, fully clothed into the deep end of Jared Padalecki's stupid pool. This is what he gets for trying the whole male bonding thing.

Misha gets a good deep breath a second before he hits the chilly water, crashes through on his back, water getting caught in and bubbling up from his loose jeans. His butt hits the bottom and he rocks up, chlorine stinging his eyes and gasps warm air in as he breaks to the surface. Misha sputters a little, treading water as he squints up at Jared and Jensen laughing on the edge of the pool.

Jensen is so tickled, cheeks pinking up and leaning hands over knees, eyes crinkled up so pretty that Misha almost wants to forgive him. Especially when he sees Jared smirk all sneaky and slide up behind his accomplice. One good hip-bump to the ass and Jensen is plummeting forward and crashing in with a big splash. Jensen isn't even back to the surface before Jared cannonballs in with excited whoop, rocking the water so hard that Misha nudges into side of the pool.

"You're like a giant child," Jensen gasps out when the other two men are back to the surface.

Jared wraps his long arms around Jensen's chest, grinning wide and shiny over Jensen's shoulders. "You love it," he laughs out and leans down to blow a clumsy raspberry against the wet column of Jensen's neck.

Misha watches, coolly amused for just a second before he twists around to lever himself out of the pool. "Oh, no ya don't, Collins," he hears Jared shout before he's gripped at the waist of his water-heavy jeans and yanked back into the pool.

He gets dunked with a firm grip to each shoulder and splashed when he resurfaces. Misha hasn't horsed around in a pool since he was thirteen years old and he's got to admit, it's just a little bit fun, when all three of them start splashing like a bunch of silly kids.

Jared's the first to lose his shirt, but Misha takes it as his cue and quickly follows. Misha's a bit of an exhibitionist and takes pretty much any opportunity he gets to strip naked. When the wet stretch of his t-shirt clears his face, Misha looks up to find Jared and Jensen staring at him. There's something new in their eyes and they share a look, another plotting look, but it's different than the last one.

Misha's wondered about them before, wondered at their closeness and the way they touch. They try to pass it off as casual, friendly affectionate, but it gets loaded sometimes, when they think people aren't watching. Misha's learned the signs though, knows the difference between friends and lovers.

He's treading water still, kicking in the deep end with the Js watching him, Jared circling him and it's almost like he's being wrangled in on either side. Misha looks to Jensen, but his features are mostly schooled, only a tiny smirk on his ridiculous lips and a glint in his eye. He's got pool water clinging to his thick lashes, sliding down his stubbly jaw in rivulets. Jensen Ackles is amazing to look at, Misha's always thought so.

Misha gasps in surprise when he's grabbed from behind, two large hands settling at the side of his waist, long fingers lapping around either side of his slender torso. He'd been so caught up watching Jensen that Misha forgot all about Jared behind him. "Those jeans must be getting heavy," Jared says, voice lower than Misha's ever heard it off the set.

Jensen kicks forward, slicing through the water easily until he's right up in Misha's space. "Better get you out of 'em. Your legs must be getting tired, man," he says, leaning close enough that Misha can feel his warm breath gust over his water-damp skin.

Between the hands at his waist and Jensen staring hard at his lips, Misha's all warmed up, skin flushing enough to fight the chill that's sweeping in under the new night sky. He's being herded down to the shallow end, legs kicking in the water until his toes start to brush the bottom. Jensen and Jared stop just at the level where Misha can barely stand, but they've got him pinned between them, superior heights stable on the pool floor.

He should say something, maybe, smart off a little, but he's afraid that if he does, they'll stop. God, he doesn't want them to stop. Especially now that Jensen's fingers are at the fly of Misha's jeans, working them open while Jared's sliding his hands flat and wide over his stomach. Jared's pressing in close and tight, all broad and big across his back and, shit, naked already. Misha can feel the half-hard nudge of his cock at the small of his back.

"Jesus," Misha mutters, feeling just a little dizzy over how fast all the blood is dropping straight down to his dick way too quick. Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life, Misha thinks. He'd think he was dreaming, but there's no way even _his_ imagination is as active as that.

Jensen's got Misha's fly open and it doesn't take more than a slight nudge to get them dropping down his skinny hips to pool around his ankles. Jared's huge hands grab him again, all hard and managing in impossible ways and lift him right out of the jeans to kick them away. And just like that, Misha's getting smooshed between two warm, hard bodies.

When Jensen's lips crash against Misha's, it's not so much a kiss as it's a feral mouthing, all tongue and teeth and shared gasping breaths. It's not even vaguely how Misha imagined Jensen kissing, but it's better because it's so fucking unpredictable and has Jared groaning loud and low just from watching. Misha gets himself in the game after far too long of playing passive and slicks his palms over Jensen's chest, up and then down to work at the fly of his jeans where he's chafing against Misha's dick through the thin cotton of his underwear.

"God, fuck," Jared murmurs lazily, lips catching on Misha's shoulder. "You two look so fucking hot together."

Misha drags his mouth away from Jensen's to gasp a breath, head all foggy and dizzy with lust. He's barely gone a second before Jared swoops in over his shoulder and starts up where he left off. Misha watches, head tipped sideways against the long column of Jared neck while the boys suck at each other's lips. Somehow he manages to get enough coordination in his fingers to get Jensen's fly open.

Jared pulls back from the kiss with a groan, turns his head to nuzzle at Misha's cheek before saying, "Why aren't you two naked yet? Get with the fucking program already."

There's no sense in arguing with sound logic so Misha hooks his thumbs into the waist of his boxer-briefs and slides out of them. Jensen's not far behind him and neither of them are bare below the waist for a more than a second before Jared's wrapping those fucking monkey arms around them both and dragging them tightly together. Two big men and one moderately sized one all smashed together, tottering on the slant of the pool floor, water lapping at heated skin and Misha feels a little like he's losing his mind. In a good way.

It's all hands and lips then, Jensen back to eating at Misha's open, gasping mouth with one hand clutching too hard in the wet strands of his hair. Jared rocks against Misha and gives up this low, growly moan as his cock slides over the crack of his ass.

For all of Misha's kinky experience, he's never been with two men before. There's no softness here to temper the hard edges, nothing sweet and forgiving to fall against. And it occurs to Misha, as Jensen pulls his legs up to wrap around his hips and Jared bites at his neck, that the only delicate thing in this is his own body. It makes him feel small, feel vulnerable and flimsy.

Suddenly, Misha wants out of this pool. He wants to crawl into a big bed and let Jared and Jensen have him, however they want him and it's such a filthy-hot thought that his hips pump against Jensen. Their dicks are pressed between their bellies, side by side, smashed together by the strength of Jared's hold on them.

He can barely breathe through the biting kisses Jensen's laying into him, slick tongue filling his mouth and sharp teeth catching his lips. Jared is sucking and nipping at Misha's neck, forcing his hips tight against the rise of his ass, a long hard press of hard flesh. Jared loosens his hold on Misha and Jensen just enough to force an arm between them, gathers their dicks together in the clutch of his massive hand.

The move has them both gasping, pulling out of the kiss as Misha's head falls back against Jared's shoulder. "Told you, Jen," Jared mumbles, but it's Misha ear he's breathing into. "Told you he'd be such a slut for us."

Jensen's face falls against the stretched line of Misha's neck, hot, hitching breaths pouring out over the chilled wet skin. "See what I put up with?" Jensen groans to Misha.

Misha pulls his grip off of Jensen's shoulder and brings it back to weave his fingers into Jared's wet hair. He wants a hand on each of them, while they fuck against him. His response to Jensen, when it comes, is shaky and wry. "Yeah, poor you."

Jensen's dick against Misha's is this perfect blend of hard and soft, Jared's curling fingers are almost too tight and just right. Misha can feel Jensen's hands roaming over his sides, blunt nails scraping his skin in these greedy pulls. They're pumping their hips together, off rhythm and needy and Jared is just riding the line of Misha's ass sort of carelessly, like he doesn't care much about getting off, just wants to make Jensen and Misha come undone.

Jared and Misha can both feel exactly when Jensen's about to lose it, the way his dick swells and twitches, the way his hips start to stutter and thrust hard for them. "Yeah, give it to him," Jared rasps out. "Come all over his dick, come on, baby."

And Misha sort of always knew Jared would be a talker, he just didn't expect it to be so hot. Misha's breath is choking him, Jensen's mouth is open and panting over his neck, hands clutching too hard at his hips and then it's happening. Jensen's dick pulses against Misha's and there's just the faintest bleed of warmth in the space between them, spilling into the cool pool water.

That's enough to push Misha over, all of his everything tightening up, back bowing between the two men caging him. Misha's thighs clutching at Jensen's hips, his fingers tight in Jared's hair as his dick empties out.

Jared's hand milks the aftershocks from Misha, honey-slow and smooth, Jensen hissing from his sensitive, softening cock being all caught up in it.

Jensen and Misha are both sagging from their release, but Jared is strung tight and eager against Misha's back. For just a moment, Misha's lazy and reveling in the warmth, then Jared's hard managing hands are hustling him into the shallow end of the pool. Jensen is left behind them while Misha stumbles in front of Jared, barreling them down to the other end without much care or finesse.

When they reach Jared's destination, Misha gets spun around and pushed back against the steps that lead down into the shallow end of the pool. His languid body sprawls in the slant of the steps, spine slightly dug into the edge of one step and head tilted to just clear the surface of the water. One rough kiss is smeared into Misha's lips before Jared rises up, straddling Misha's narrow chest and kneeling over him.

Blinking cool water from his lashes, Misha stares up at Jared, all coiled strength looming over him. Jared's got his dick fisted and he's jerking himself in a fast, punishing pace. It's right there, huge and full, in front of Misha's face and he feels his mouth drop open at the sight of it. Everything is there in vague outlines, the darkness falling heavy over them now and Misha can just barely see, but well enough that the angle is clear. Jared's got his dick angled right over Misha's face, the shiny head tipped right towards Misha's lips while it's being rubbed down by Jared's fingers.

"You gonna come on my face?" Misha asks, voice rough and just a little surprised.

Jared's free hand flashes out, grabs Misha's hair fucking _hard_ and tips his head back. "Yeah," he breathes out. "Gonna cover you in it."

Misha licks his lips and lets his mouth fall open, because Jared was right. He _is_ a slut for it. He's not even hard and not likely to get there again for a while, but Misha wants Jared to paint him up with his come, in this really alarming way that he's never experienced before.

"Look at that," Misha hears Jensen break in. Honestly, Misha had almost forgotten Jensen was there, but now he's close again, leaning into Misha's side. "He wants it, Jay. Give it to him."

Jared's hips jerk, just close enough that the head of his dick bumps over Misha's lower lip. A smear of precome gets licked up thoughtlessly, but just enough to have Jared coming. It splashes all over Misha's lips and cheeks, one hard spurt falling into his blinking lashes. There's this deep groan coming out of Jared just before he nudges the head of his cock right into Misha's open mouth and finishes with one last pulse right over his tongue.

As soon as Jared falls far enough back, Jensen leans over Misha and slides his tongue into his mouth. They lick at each other, slow and leisurely, sharing the taste of Jared and it makes Misha's spent dick twitch a little.

This time Jensen is kissing Misha a little more how he'd thought it would be, soft and sort of sweet. And as nice as that is, he's becoming more aware of the cold water that's got them both shivering. Their goose-bumped skin is sliding together, all three of them, Jared nuzzling in to lick at where Misha and Jensen's mouths meet.

"Let's go inside," Jared suggests finally. "It's fucking cold and I want you both in my bed, like, now."

So, Misha guesses they aren't done with him yet. And that's just fine by him. Normally, he doesn't like to be proven wrong, but this whole male-bonding thing is actually kind of _awesome_.


End file.
